


A Series of Bad Decisions

by ZsforSs



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dick Pics, Drunk Texting, Karyn Faro does not get paid enough, M/M, Mild Xenophilia, Mutual Pining, She's a great friend though, Sloppy Makeouts, Thrawn has no gag reflex- Thrawn needs no gag reflex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsforSs/pseuds/ZsforSs
Summary: Eli gets drunk on a work night and texts the wrong person his sexy fantasies about his boss.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 35
Kudos: 166





	A Series of Bad Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> If you had a hand in egging me on until I wrote this you know who you are.

When Eli got off shift that night he made a series of bad decisions.

First, when Karyn asked him to join her in the officer's lounge he said yes.

Second, when they ordered drinks he decided to go for the hard stuff instead of his usual beer.

It wasn't _totally_ irresponsible, he reasoned. Yes he had duty tomorrow, but they'd been in hyperspace all day today and would be for most of the day tomorrow before docking at Corulag for maintenance. At which point nearly everyone would go on leave for at least three days while the ship was being worked on.

And since they weren't on Coruscant that leave actually included him and Thrawn- no awkward parties or espionage for them this time.

So if he got hung over he would only have an easy day to push through. But he wasn't going to get hung over. He was only going to have a few. Not enough to get drunk.

His third bad decision was what they talked about. And that was all Karyn's fault really.

They started off okay, with quick round of Karyn's favorite game 'Guess who I fucked?' This time it was Xoxtin apparently. Eli could have told her that was a bad idea, but before he could pull up the spreadsheet with his list of reasons Karyn asked who _he_ was fucking.

“No one.” he said morosely and finished his drink. He waved the droid over for another.

“Shit Eli don't tell me Gimm was the last one. That was forever ago.”

Eli didn't reply. He actually hadn't even fucked Gimm, he'd just told Karyn he had.

“We need to get you a date.”

“I'm fine.”

Karyn just looked at him and cocked an eyebrow.

Eli straightened up from his slouch and stopped pouting, “I'm _fine_.” he repeated.

“You need to get laid.” she said.

“I need to get drunk.” Eli countered.

Karyn nodded solemnly and downed her own drink. "Let's do it then."

After a few more rounds (or three or four) and dismissing all of Karyn's suggestions for potential fuck buddies the pair of them left the lounge together.

Eli was still mostly steady on his feet, but as it always did when he had a few his mouth was on a roll.

“Yanno who I wanna fuck?” Eli asked as they got in the turbolift. He pushed the button for their floor and then Karyn pushed another button. Eli squinted at the panel. Oh. He'd pushed the wrong number. Whoops.

“I'm sure you'll tell me.” Karyn said.

Eli briefly considered not saying anything but- “Thrawn.” he blurted.

“I know.”

“Oh fuck Karyn he's so pr- whaddya mean you know?”

Karyn laughed. “Eli you make eyes at him all the time. Pretty sure the whole bridge knows.”

Eli considered that. “No. Because if they all knew then he would too and he doesn't-”

“Maybe he's just bad at flirting?”

Eli shook his head and leaned against the wall. “No he's perfect. And so hot. I know you don't like dudes but he's... I _have_ to look a him all the time I can't stop.”

The turbolift stopped on their floor and Karyn gently pulled him out the doors. “You two were at the Academy together right?"she asked. "You ever sneak a peek?”

Eli sighed. “He always wore pants.”

He leaned briefly on the wall lamenting, not because he'd fallen over again.

“I saw him shirtless though,” he added as Karyn hauled him up. “His _abs_ Karyn.”

“I'm sure they're impressive.”

“I wanna rub my face alllll over them.”

“Right.” Karyn opened his door and took him into his quarters, depositing him on his couch. “Come back down from Naked Thrawn Imagination Land for a minute. Are you okay to get to bed?”

Eli blinked. “Yeah.”

“Sure. Okay.” Karyn said. “Take your shoes off then.”

“I _will._ ”

His shoes were stupid and didn't want to come off but he managed. Then he shrugged off his tunic for good measure.

Karyn came out of his bedroom- what had she been doing in there?- and eyed him.

“You think you can manage a shower?”

“Yeah.” A shower sounded nice. “That's a good idea. You have good ideas Karyn.” Eli stood and headed towards the refresher.

“Thanks. Message me when you get out ok? So I know you didn't drown yourself.”

“Okay.”

The shower was nice . Eli stood under the hot stream of water for a long time- he wasn't sure how long- but eventually he realized he was yawning so he shut the water off and left the refresher. He even got into his pajamas all by himself, see Karyn? He was fiiine.

He flopped onto bed- only for his face to collide with his datapad- which had been laid on his pillow.

Eli turned the pad on- the first thing that popped up was the messages he'd exchanged with Thrawn when he went off shift.

_> Faro and I will be in the Officer's Lounge for a while if you'd like to join us sir._

_< Thank you Eli. Regrettably I have another project I must work on. Sleep well._

_I'd sleep better with you here with me_. Eli thought.

Then he minimized the conversation, he wasn't _that_ drunk.

Instead he messaged Karyn.

_> Fuck I can't stop thinking about him shirtless..._

_< About time. Glad you aren't dead._

_> He's so sexy K this is a crime._

_< I'll alert the ISB. 'My boss is too sexy send help'_

_< This sounds like a holoporn set up._

_> I love him_

_< You REALLY need to get laid._

_> I mean it. And also I wanna suck him off so bad. It can be both._

_< You've gone crazy from lack of sex._

_> NO_

_> Do you think he's got a dick dick or something else?_

_< Fuck him and find out_

_< He'll say yes._

_> No he wont_

_< Bet you 100 credits he will._

_> Karyn_

_< Eli_

_> Karyyyyynnn_

_< Go to bed you drunk idiot. You'll feel better and less like getting' some blue dick in the morning._

Eli's brain helpfully supplied him with a vivid daydream of Thrawn coming into his room tomorrow morning , pulling him out of bed and making him kneel on the floor while Thrawn face fucked him right there against his bed.

He went to tell Karyn she wasn't helping but the datapad was on the floor now. He must have dropped it.

Eli laid down and reached out to grab the pad. His fingers raked across the screen before he managed to snag a corner.

The message window was still open when he got it back and Eli replied.

_> Karyn this is serious I want his dick so bad even when I'm not drunk._

_> Wanna taste the blue_

_> Or whatever color it is_

_> I don't actually care whatit looks like as long as it can go inside me somehow._

_> Fuck this is what happens when you have a crush on someone for years._

_> Y get all needy for a cock you aint even seen_

_> Shit_

_> Sorry for just talking abot Thrawn's dick forever. I'm too drunk an horny for this I'm going to bed._

* * *

Thrawn had been lost in thought, considering the collection of Lysatran art he had compiled, but as it grew later he sighed and turned off the displays. He may have needed less sleep than humans but he still needed to sleep.

But first, he had heard his datapad chime several times while he'd been studying- as it hadn't been the urgent alert chime he'd ignored it.

Now he picked up his pad and saw he had several missed messages form Eli. That was unusual, Thrawn glanced at the door separating their living spaces. Usually if he wished to talk Eli would simply come over.

Thrawn opened the messenger program.

He read through Eli's messages.

Then he read through them again.

It was over an hour since the last message. Eli as most likely asleep.

Thrawn read the messages through once more before turning and heading for his bed. He had much to consider.

* * *

Eli woke to an ear splitting buzzing noise and a splitting headache. He briefly tried to smother the horrible buzzing demon before realizing it was his datapad and just turning off his alarm instead.

There was a glass of water and a pair of painkiller pills set out on the bedside table because Karyn Faro was an angel. He popped the pills and drank most of the water in one go. Then he laid back down and put the pillow over his face.

By the time his backup alarm went off the buzzing alarm was only unpleasant and his headache had subsided a bit. He could do this. Just one shift and then he could collapse in a heap for at least three days. 

Since he hadn't gotten up until his backup alarm he didn't have time to shower, instead he just brushed his hair, pulled on a uniform and went to go consume as much caf as possible before his last 'time to go' alarm.

Someone- Karyn Faro, not an angel but a benevolent space goddess- had set up his caf machine last night like he always forgot to.

He was halfway though his second cup when he decided to send Karyn a 'thank you.'

He pulled up his messenger program and reflexively checked Thrawn's messages first.

_I'm too drunk an horny for this I'm going to bed_

Eli spat coffee all over his kitchenette- miraculously missing his uniform. Not that he cared about that right then, all that he cared about right then was seeing what exactly he'd sent to Thrawn last night.

Oh _good,_ just all the really explicit stuff about wanting Thrawn's dick.

Thrawn _must_ have read it already. The man was always up to date on his messages.

He hadn't replied. But then again what would you have replied to that?

His 'time to go' alarm sounded.

He thought about calling out- pretending to be ill. But Thrawn would know and he couldn't bring himself to lie to Thrawn on top of this other fuck up.

So, still hung over and under-caffeinated, and terrified Eli marched out of his quarters and nearly walked right into Thrawn.

“Good morning Lieutenant Commander Vanto,” Thrawn said.

“Good morning sir.” Eli said, He managed to keep his voice steady even though he could feel his whole face blushing.

Thrawn didn't smirk or frown or do anything but continue on his way to the bridge, Eli falling into step behind him and waiting for the other shoe to drop.

But it never did. Eli spent the whole day waiting and Thrawn never said anything. Never even hinted anything.

Eventually the headache faded away leaving only the sick churning in his gut that told him he messed something up.

What if Thrawn never acknowledged it?

Eli knew Thrawn couldn't have been interested in him... Maybe Thrawn would just ignore it?

That would be worse, he thought, than getting in trouble.

And then they were at Corulag and after docking Thrawn cut the entire bridge crew loose two hours early to start their leave. Thrawn had a meeting to attend to and headed for his office, waving Eli off when he asked if Thrawn wanted him to come too.

As soon as Thrawn was out of sight Faro collared him and asked him why he'd looked like a wilting flower all day.

Eli brushed her off, not wanting to explain how badly he'd fucked up.

He headed straight for his room and once he was safely alone he kicked his boots off, threw his tunic and undershirt across the room and plopped down onto his couch in a funk.

Thrawn never mentioning the messages wouldn't be the worst thing, he tried to tell himself, not really. No matter how he felt about it. But at least if he got a 'no' he'd know for sure.

Eli sighed and considered a sad wank in the shower. Or eating an excessive amount of ice cream. Maybe both.

His datapad chimed. The specific tone he'd set for Thrawn's messages.

Eli stared at the pad like it was a live snake. Then he slowly reached out and picked it up just as it chimed again.

He pulled up the messages.

That was a dick. A big blue beautiful dick grasped in an equally large blue hand.

Eli wasn't sure how long he stared at the honest to goddesses dick pic Thrawn had sent him before he noticed the message under it.

<It is blue. If you wish you are welcome to come examine it in person.

Eli nearly threw his datapad across the room in an effort to get to the door to Thrawn's quarters as quickly as possible, but once he was there, his hand hovering over the button to request entry, he froze.

He briefly considered that this had all been a mistake of some kind, but Thrawn had _sent him a picture of his penis and then asked Eli to come look at it._ That wasn't really something you could do accidentally.

Eli requested entry and it was immediately approved- the door sliding open before he could let out the breath he was holding.

He didn't see Thrawn at first, but as he took a half-step forward into the doorway he realized Thrawn was leaning against the wall by the door with one hand on the door control panel.

He was disappointingly wearing loose pajama pants. No shirt though, no shirt was good.

“You said you had a meeting.” Eli said. Not the best opener but Thrawn's abs were really distracting.

“I lied.” Thrawn said.

“And you've got pants on,” Eli pointed out.

Thrawn smirked. “That picture was actually from last night. I found your messages... inspiring.”

“Oh,” Eli said. Thrawn had jerked off to his horny drunk texts? That was...

He should stop hovering in the doorway. He stepped forward enough for the door to close behind him.

A heartbeat later he was pinned back against the door by Thrawn and being kissed passionately.

Eli kissed back, any other thoughts or plans or questions chased away by the feel of Thrawn's chest against his, the leg Thrawn had gotten between Eli's, and the long hard length Eli could feel pressed against his hip.

Eli slipped a hand between them and cupped Thrawn through his pants.

Thrawn groaned, a sound that made Eli's own filling cock twitch, and _stopped kissing him._

“Eli,” Thrawn said before Eli could protest. “While I would love to take you to my bed and put my dick inside you.”

Eli laughed breathlessly at Thrawn quoting his messages with a straight face.

“There's something else I want to do first.” Thrawn said, gently pulling Eli's hand away from his cock.

“Oh yeah? What's that?” Eli asked.

Thrawn pressed a soft kiss to his temple. “I've been thinking about this all day.” he murmured.

Then Thrawn dropped to his knees in front of Eli in one smooth graceful motion.

Eli's fantasies had never covered this- Thrawn looking up at him with lust filled eyes as he undid Eli's pants and pushed them down past his knees.

His imagination had definitely been failing him because by the time Thrawn pulled Eli's underwear down and got a hand on his cock Eli nearly came on the spot.

Thrawn was smirking as Eli took a deep breath and waited a moment before leaning in and licking up the length of Eli's cock.

Eli swore quietly and desperately gripped Thrawn's shoulders, one hand sliding into Thrawn's hair and tugging at the hairs at the nape of his neck.

Thrawn hummed in appreciation, and paused again to watch Eli with those intense red eyes. He'd pushed his own pants down, Eli realized and was stroking himself while watching Eli tremble.

Eli huffed and Thrawn grinned before leaning back in and taking the head of Eli's cock in his mouth.

Eli watched his dick slide into those stretched blue lips for a long moment before he had to squeeze his eyes shut.

It was almost too much, the feel of Thrawn taking him in impossibly deep before pulling back tortuously slow.

“Thrawn.” Eli gasped not even sure what he wanted to say but needing to say something as the Chiss swirled his tongue over the tip of Eli's cock.

Thrawn hummed and pressed in again, taking Eli's cock nearly all the way back in.

Eli couldn't stop his hips from rocking into the heat of Thrawn's mouth. Thrawn's eyes slid half closed and he purred. The feeling rung a desperate cry from Eli and he pulled at Thrawn's hair trying to get him closer.

Thrawn resisted for a moment before setting a _brutal_ pace, bobbing up and down on Eli's cock as Eli desperately thrust into his mouth.

He couldn't have stopped the moans and garbled praise falling from his lips even if he wanted to.

Then Thrawn took him all the way in and _purred_ again, making Eli come with a desperate sob.

Thrawn swallowed and kept moving on Eli's cock through Eli's shuddering until Eli gently tugged him away.

His legs felt like jelly so Eli carefully dropped to his knees- they fit neatly between Thrawn's spread legs- utterly spent.

Thrawn was still working his own cock and staring intently at Eli. As Eli watched Thrawn's strokes get faster and more desperate he got an idea.

He nearly fell forward into Thrawn's lap when he moved but caught himself on the floor with one hand. Leaning forward like this he was in the perfect spot to take just the tip of Thrawn's leaking cock in his mouth.

He'd only just closed his lips around the head when Thrawn started coming. Eli ignored the small stab of disappointment, Thrawn had all but promised they'd do this again, and swallowed repeatedly as Thrawn came in his mouth.

As soon as he'd stopped coming Thrawn pulled Eli up and kissed him with flushed wet lips. Eli could taste himself in Thrawn's mouth and knew Thrawn must be able to do the same.

Thrawn sat back, crossing his legs and pulling Eli closer to straddle his lap.

They stayed like that for a long time trading soft kisses until Thrawn seemed to notice the goosebumps on Eli's arms.

“Are you cold?” he asked.

Eli shrugged. “A little.” Not enough for him to want to move.

“How about a shower?” Thrawn asked. “I've order dinner for us in a bit, and then we can head for bed.”

Eli didn't actually know if he could go again tonight- but a shower and food and a bed all sounded great so he was willing to give it a shot.

He nodded and then gasped, clinging to Thrawn's shoulders as the Chiss _stood up_ while holding him instead of disentangling from him. Eli wrapped his legs around Thrawn's waist, his cock awakening a bit as Thrawn carried him to the refresher. _Fuck Thrawn was strong,_ he thought. That opened up a world of intriguing possibilities...

Maybe three days off wouldn't be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I edited this on my tiny phone because I am bad at waiting. So if you see any EGREGIOUS formatting/spelling issues let me know.


End file.
